thelegendsofdragivadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Divine Fayth
The Divine Fayth, also commonly referred at as simply 'The Fayth', is the main religion of Islimore that was brought over by William Blackmoore. It is not widely practiced outside its borders, and seen as heathenistc by those from Evaria. Beliefs Practitioners believe in and worship many gods. In this case, they worship seven major gods and countless lesser. The seven major gods represent different aspects of life and morality, and are constantly in conflict, even though they were all once one being called the Great Spirit. Before their separation, the Great Spirit brought the world out of chaos, creating all life. Night and day. The heaven, and earth. Afterward, the Great Spirit chose to separate into several different gods, dividing power among them, but giving the most power to the Father and Mother, who protect the realm of mortals. Gods The Father: Represents Justice, Truth, and Authority. The Father serves as ruler of the gods, and is said to be the one who dispenses true justice in life. Each circumstance is simply his will and ruling for sins committed and should be welcomed as right ruling. The Mother: Represents Compassion, Passion, and Abundance. Where The Father seeks to make right judgments, The Mother embodies compassion and mercy. Those who do not get what they do not deserve praise The Mother for turning away the wrath and justice of The Father. She also gives birth to a person’s passions and promotes pursuing them no matter the cost. The Daughter: Embodies Love, Innocence, and Beauty. She is said to be the virgin goddess, untouched and unknowing of physical intimacy. Her love is an innocent love, the kind that makes lovers love for a lifetime. Those who are blessed with beauty have been touched by her. She is often depicted by an innocent child. The Son: Wisdom, Intellect, and Intuition are the gifts of The Son. His aim is not only to see that his father’s will is carried out, but that it is tempered by wisdom. The wisest of men and women learn from the sayings of The Son, his teachings being both practical and philosophical in nature. He embodies the practice of wisdom and academics and is often portrayed by an owl.' ' The Shadow: Represents all things dark in the world. Death, Loss, and Destruction are her realm. There are few who pay tribute to her, but she is a seductress and had trapped the hearts of a few. She commands an army of the dead, and they do her bidding. As the younger sister of the Father, those who are out of favor with him when they cross over belong to The Shadow. She thrives off the destructive nature of mankind. The more war and death, the more powerful she is. ' ' The Builder: Ambition wealth and success are the traits of the builder. Every great society is full of those whose ambition has led the way in some great part. There are those who worship the builder by doing good, and those who worship by doing wicked. The builder has no sense of morality, any kind of ambition comes from him. His image is a man wearing a golden leafed crown. Warrior: The Warrior represents War, Safety, and Security. His symbol is the spear and shield. His worship takes form in many ways, games of war are his way. His worshipers see him as a grand General that is ready to defeat and defend their kingdoms and livelihood. His temples are the grand arenas of each kingdom where the games are fought. Practices Worship Practitioners attend morning worship each week in the Temple where the Gods dwell temporarily during rituals. Ceremonies are carried out through Monks. Some of these may include the pouring of oils on altars in accompaniment of prayers and rites. Members believe this builds a divine connection between them and the Gods, helping them to achieve certain goals and live better after-lives. Holy Days Holy days are important holidays to the Divine Fayth, celebrated by the people of Islimore everywhere. Religious rites are performed on these days, and business is suspended. The most important holidays are contained in the Arion Feralia. One of the most important Holy Days is Percalia, which is celebrated by offering ritual sacrifies and praying to the Father and Mother to avert any evil and the ill intent of the Shadow. Arion Feralia The Arion Feralia is an eight-book poem written by a Caelestal prophet, Olinar, sometime in 40 BC. The Arion Feralia is a series of eye-witness accounts and interviews by the prophet with fayth deities, who explain the origins of Caelestos holidays and their customs - often with multiple etiologies. Though Arion mentioned that he had written eight books, four of them went missing during the fall of Caelestos, with several of the known books missing verses. Trials Prophets play a small role in regular judicial verdicts, simply there to offer prayers and swear in the accused under the truth of the Gods. Trial by ordeal is considered the judgment of the Gods and is based on the premise that the Gods will help the accused innocent by performing a miracle on the accused's behalf. For those who ask for trial by ordeal, it is the responsibility of the High Prophets to take the accused and subject them to painful and unpleasant tests, that may result in death, to prove their innocence. Those of Noble birth can ask for 'Champions' to act on their behalf. If a champion loses, then the party of the losing champion is sentenced to death either through beheading or hanging. Like trial by ordeal, wager of battle is also considered the judgment of the Gods and is presided over by two High Prophets. Wager of battle is a fight to the death, and if the accuser wins, they are declared innocent in the eyes of Gods and men. Like trial by ordeal, those of Noble birth can ask for a 'champion', but the participant must be willing. Buying champions, is not allowed. The Primary Order The Primary Order defines proper belief and ritual, and appoints local prophets and monks, seeing to their education. Monks can marry, but prophets cannot. Occasionally, women are chosen to serve in the Order, but these are often roles restricted to virgins. Each local community has one prophet from The Primary Order, and usually one monk. Prophets have taken monastic oaths and often listen to problems, act as mediators for conflicts between the Gods and men, and give help to the needy. Monks lead practitioners in meditation and prayer. Both types of clergy answer to the wider Prophet Council, whose twenty-one members are elected. Prophets The prophets are thought to be Godly spirits, or children of the Gods, who have chosen human vessels of the most devout to host them while they walk amongst the men of Dragivad. Prophets are known to dress in long, white robes with red and gold accouterments. High Prophets These are the chief prophets among The Primary Order and hold the most important position in The Divine Fayth. Members are elected to office by other prophets to become part of the twenty-one members of the Prophet Council. High Prophets do not get a vote in the matter. Responsibilities In Society # Ensure the peace of the Gods, overseeing the consecration of all temples, sacred places, and objects dedicated to the Gods. # Administer laws relating to marriage, burials, and the worship of the Gods. # Regulate public morals and punish offending parties. Marriage Customs * Betrothals Women are considered eligible for marriage anytime between the ages of fourteen and eighteen, while men are eligible for marriage anytime after the age of thirteen. Father’s typically choose and make arrangements for his daughter's marriage, including the size of the dowry. It is rare that someone marries for love, as family bloodlines and wealth are usually considered more important, especially among the nobility. * Marriage Ceremony Marriages are religious ceremonies that typically take place in the temple of the Daughter, and are presided over by the high prophet who prays over the would be husband and wife, invoking the blessings of the Gods. The prophet then asks if any would speak against the marriage. If gone unanswered, then the handfasting ceremony follows and a ribbon or cord is tied around the couples joined hands. Vows are then spoken by the bride and groom, ‘In the sight of the Father, Mother, Son and Daughter, I bind myself to you, of my own free will and desire, with a tie that cannot be broken. I am yours forever, and you are mine. From this day, until my last.’ The ceremony is followed by a feast with friends and family. ' * Consummation Ceremony The consummation ceremony is perhaps one of the most important traditions on the night of a wedding. First, the priest prays over and sanctifies the wedding bed to bless them with many children, while the newlywed couple might prepare themselves by drinking a spiced wine. The King or Lord will then escort the bride and groom to their chambers along with the other Lords, to witness the consummation, drawing the curtains to give them some privacy but, ensuring the validity of the marriage contract. Women are expected to be virgins on their first wedding night, for the sake of legitimacy of the children she will eventually bare for her husband. * Legality, Divorce, and Annulment Without the consummation of a wedding, a union can be annulled and the bride is considered to be no man's wife, making her free to remarry. Other grounds for divorce include previous wedding contracts of one or both parties, or using force and fear to obtain consent. However, divorce is a very rare occurrence, mostly due to a lack of sufficient evidence to prove their case. In some cases, man and wife may choose to live separately, rather than go through the legalities of obtaining a divorce. Kings, however, hold the legal right to set aside their wives, or even choose to marry multiple wives, and polygamy has been a common practice in the Blackmoore dynasty. If for nothing more, than to secure the loyalty of their subjects. Death Rites Islimore funerals signify the passage between the states of death and life. Tradition and ceremony are very important in the burial process, to keep malicious demons from being sent into the world by The Shadow. Generally, there are five parts to a funeral: Preparation, burial, vigil, feast, and commemoration. * Preparation When someone from a noble family dies, they are washed, put in their finest clothes, and crowned if they are were a member of the royal family and in the line of succession. The bodies are then laid out on an ornate table and prayed over, while incense is burned. They remain on the table for eight days, to ensure the spirit has had time to leave the body and cross over to the afterlife. * Vigil At the vigil, members of the Fayth keep watch over the family in prayer to the Warrior and Mother to give the family strength, and mercy for the deceased. During this time, the family member is remembered through songs and stories of great deeds and a eulogy is typically read. * Burial and Procession The conclusion of the funeral rite and final act in caring for the deceased. If part of a noble family, they are taken to a catacomb and buried with their ancestors - while peasants are typically burned on a pyre or thrown into a burial pit outside the city walls. ''' ' * Feast The feast that follows the burial and procession is a way to bring the family back together as a comfort. Cultural foods, wine, and the deceased's favorite dishes may be served. ' '' * '''Commemoration' Once a body is buried or burned, the deceased must continue to be remembered, and certain days are set apart each year to remember loved ones and honor ancestors. History Category:Islimore